


F-U-C-K Me

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Stripping to Ballet [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Ballet Dancer!Lucifer, Ballet in the Streets Stripper in the Sheets verse, Bondage, D/s, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sam, Lap Dances, Lucifer dances to Britney Spears, M/M, Prosecutor!Sam, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sam smokes cigars, Stripper!Lucifer, Teasing, gagging, i don't make the rules, okay??, panty!kink, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer decides to tease Sam- for sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER TIME STAMP (that I went overboard on)

“Are you  _ sure  _ that we need to put lube in the glove box?” Sam asked skeptically. 

“Trust me, you’ll want it,” Lucifer assured his fiance as he stashed the brand new bottle of lube into the glove box of Sam’s car as they drove to Hell Fire for Lucifer’s Friday night shift. “This new dance is going to make you bend me over the hood and fuck me.” Lube tucked into the glove box, he sat up and pulled down the passenger side sun blind, opening the mirror and beginning to put on his make up, swearing as Sam turned a sharp corner. “DAMMIT SAM, MASCARA IS NOT MEANT TO GO ONTO MY SCLERA!” 

Sam chuckled. “Sorry, angel.” 

Lucifer huffed and returned to putting his mascara on. When that was done, he curled his lashes and started putting dark blue glitter just under his eyes. 

“Glitter all over the interior again, angel?” Sam asked plaintively. 

“You’re marrying a stripper, babe. Comes with the territory,” Lucifer smirked. “Speaking of which-” 

“Yes, Luci, I’ll hold onto your ring,” Sam smiled.

Glitter on, Lucifer batted his eyelashes in the mirror and began applying pomade into his hair. 

“Such a pretty little angel in my car,” Sam crooned as they stopped at a red light. 

“Pretty little angel who’s almost late for work. I hate Friday meetings. I’m not going to have time to stretch,” Lucifer grumbled, finding the same dark blue glitter and beginning to run it through his blond hair. Hair and make up done, he slid his engagement ring off and slid it onto Sam’s right pinky finger, where the prosecutor’s hand was resting on the gear shift. “Thanks, babe.” 

“You’re welcome, baby.” Sam smiled as he watched Lucifer slid off his oversized T-shirt and dig into his bag. “Heels tonight?” 

“No,” Lucifer said, surprising his fiance. Sam chanced a glance down to see Lucifer sliding on a pair of black ballet flats. 

“Is your ankle giving you trouble?” Sam asked in concern.

Lucifer shook his head. “Acrobatic movements,” he corrected, pointing and flexing his feet as he tested them. “Ahh, Capezio, how I love thee.”

Sam swallowed and pulled into a parking spot behind the club. “Go finish getting ready, I’ll see you after tonight,” he promised. 

“Alright, love you,” Lucifer hummed, kissing Sam’s cheek. 

“Love you too, angel.” Sam smiled as Lucifer jumped out of the car and slid into the entrance entitled “EMPLOYEES ONLY.” Taking a moment to admire Lucifer’s ass in his jeans, Sam waited until he was inside before getting out and walking around to the front, thinking a whiskey sour would be a nice change from the usual gin and tonic. 

 

Inside the back of Hell Fire, where the strippers got ready, Lucifer shoved off his jeans and looked for his body glitter. 

“Day job get in the way, Lucifer?” Lilith drawled, watching him remove his jeans. She averted her eyes as he removed them. “Dammit, Lucifer, could you put some underwear on?” 

“I’m going to!” Lucifer laughed, reaching into his locker to pull out a pair of simple black boyshorts. “Sorry, yes, day job got in the way. Ended up going to a meeting in my leggings and shirt. Have any idea how embarrassing that is?” 

“No,” Lilith snorted. “Are you clothed?” 

“Maybe I should go dance naked,” Lucifer leered. 

“I’ll chop off your dick.”

“My fiance would be  _ very  _ displeased if you did that. He likes my dick.” 

“ _ Gross,  _ Lucifer.” 

Lucifer laughed as he finished tucking himself into the black panties, smoothing the little bows along the leg holes. “There. My cock is away.” 

“Thank fuck. I pity your fiance. Your dick is huge.” Lilith finally looked at Lucifer as he double checked his hair in the mirror, twisting the simple black barbells in his nipples. 

“Oh honey,” Lucifer affected his best ‘flamboyant gay’ voice and looked at Lilith. “ _ My  _ cock is huge? Good thing you never seen my fiance without anything on. He’d make you faint from the size alone.” 

“Don’t. . .  _ ever  _ do that again,” Lilith shuddered. 

“What, the voice or talk about my soon to be husband’s giant cock?” Lucifer grinned. 

“Both!” 

Lucifer laughed and did a few quick stretches as Crowley came backstage. 

“Morning Star, are you ready?” the owner asked. 

“Ready as I ever will be,” Lucifer grinned, standing up and following Crowley out. He lingered by the dark black curtains and looked at the techie. He grinned wolfishly and nodded. 

_ “And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for. . . here is our very own Morning Star!! _ ”

The thudding bass surrounded him as he began toe walking out to the slow cadence of the Britney Spears song, his head down and arms loose at his sides. By the time the bass completely overwhelmed him, he had done a cartwheel and a forward flip and posed to the applause. 

 

_ Oh baby, baby, have you seen Amy tonight? _

_ Is she in the bathroom? _

_ Is she smokin’ up outside? Oh! _

The younger part of the crowd cheered as Lucifer began dancing, the spotlights fully on him as he rolled his hips and brought his right leg up by his ear in a kick that landed him into a left split. He swung his leg forward and brought both to his chest before jumping onto a leg  and spinning. 

 

_ Tell me have you seen her _

_ Oh, oh _

_ Because I so-oh _

_ I can’t get her off of my brain _

 

Sam choked on his whiskey sour as he watched Lucifer begin to dance. Lucifer had told him that there were acrobatics, but  _ Jesus  _ he wasn’t expecting a  _ fucking cartwheel into a flip  _ and then the kick into the split. Definitely not.

He leaned forward in his seat to watch his fiance, eyes turning dark and hungry. 

 

_ Love me, hate me _

_ Say what you want about me, _

_ But all of the boys and all of the girls _

_ Are begging to  _

_ If You Seek Amy _

 

Lucifer smirked as he watched Sam’s reaction. He went into a roll and did a handstand, his feet pointed and knocking together before bringing him up to standing, just in time for a rush of people to stuff money into his panties as he kept dancing, taking a young man’s- about 18, 19- with his teeth, giving the boy a wink. He nearly swooned and Lucifer slid the bill into his underwear. 

 

_ Amy told me that she’s gonna meet me up _

_ I don’t know when or where  _

_ And now they’re closing up the club _

_ Oh! _

 

Sam had long gotten over Lucifer flirting with his customers- after all, it  _ was  _ a part of his job as the flirty Morning Star of Hell Fire. It still made him hot underneath the collar and a growl rise in his throat, but he had long accepted it as part of Lucifer’s career. 

He withdrew his own twenty and waited for Lucifer to make his way over. 

 

_ I just wanna go to the party she gonna go _

_ Can somebody take me home? _

_ Ha ha he ha ha ho _

 

Lucifer was rocking into the pole, smirking as several revelations of what the song was actually saying. He’s not sure how people miss the fact that the phrase  _ if you seek Amy,  _ when said properly (in other words, quickly), sounds very much like  _ f-u-c-k me _ . It was rather obvious to him. But then again, he probably missed it when he first heard it and began dancing to it. Back then, the words didn’t matter- only the beat. And this had a strong beat. 

Sliding off of the pole, he did a dancing round to collect more bills, already looking forward to the flirty conversation he’d have with Sam when he finally would make his way off stage. 

Which was now. 

 

_ Love me hate me  _

_ But can’t you see what I see _

_ All of the boys and all of the girls _

_ Are begging to  _

_ If You Seek Amy.  _

 

Sam watched Lucifer slide gracefully off of the stage and saunter over to him, everyone putting bills into the black boy shorts and thick black garters he wore, fishnets caressing smooth legs. Lucifer slid onto his lap with a laviscious smirk and rolled his hips down. 

“Where’s your significant other?” he purred. 

Sam chuckled darkly. “Somewhere. I’m sure he’ll be back,” he teased. 

“He left you all alone?” Lucifer pouted playfully. “Oh, well, that was careless of him. Do you think he’ll care that the Devil is on your lap, giving you a filthy lap dance?” 

“Somehow, I don’t think he’ll mind,” Sam murmured, wishing that he could dig his fingers into Lucifer’s pliant hips and bruise them up- the bruises from his fingers were so much lighter, and that wouldn’t do. Not just because he was a possessive bastard- but because for some reason, the bruises on Lucifer’s hips and the love bites on his neck and shoulders earned him more money, more private dances. And he liked helping his angel get more business. 

 

_ Oh baby, baby, _

_ If You Seek Amy tonight _

_ Oh baby baby  _

_ We can do whatever you like _

 

Lucifer mouthed the words to the song, smirking as Sam’s eyes darkened and he grinned wolfishly. 

“I mean it,  _ Sir, _ ” he purred, placing emphasis on the  _ Sir.  _ “Whatever. You. Like.” 

“What I would  _ like  _ I’m certain Crowley wouldn’t approve of,” Sam growled. Lucifer chuckled and canted his hips forward before leaning down and taking the twenty out of Sam’s hand with a wink. He casually slid off of his lap and went back up on stage to finish out the song. 

 

_ Love me, hate me,  _

_ Say what you want about me, _

_ But all of the boys and all of the girls  _

_ Are begging to  _

_ If You Seek Amy.  _

_ Love me, hate me, _

_ But can’t you see what I see? _

_ All of the boys and all of the girls  _

_ Are begging to  _

_ If You Seek Amy _

 

Lucifer finished out his dance with grace and ease. Four pirouettes, pose to regain balance, two shanay turns into an illusion into a right split. He was thankful for wearing his ballet slippers tonight; while his ankle  _ hadn’t  _ been hurting, it was now. Making a face as he walked off the stage to applause and cheers, he took a brief moment to stretch out his ankle before ending up in the stripper backstage area, sliding money out of his panties and garters. 

“How do you shove that much money into so  _ little  _ of clothing?” Lilith marveled as she double checked her long curls in the mirror. 

“Practice,” Lucifer shrugged, making a face of concentration as he carefully extracted a five dollar bill from the front of his panties. “I gotta compensate for not having tits.”

Lilith chuckled as Crowley yelled for her to get on stage. Smirking at Lucifer, she sauntered on stage as Lucifer handed all of the money from that round of dancing and went to his locker to touch up his body glitter and to stretch. 

“Twenty minutes, I need you in your private room, Morning Star,” Crowley told him. 

Lucifer nodded, rolling out his bad ankle. “Sure thing, boss man.” 

“Need more time than that?” Crowley asked. 

Lucifer shook his head. “I’ll be fine, thanks Crowley.” 

The Brit nodded and left. 

Lucifer spent fifteen minutes stretching out muscles that he didn’t have time to stretch, watching Lilith, Ruby, and Brady go onstage to dance. He touched up his make up and he slid into his private room, smirking at the young boy who’s ten he snatched with his teeth. “Well,  _ hello,  _ there,” he purred, closing the door behind him. “What kind of show do you want?”

 

Sam sipped on his gin and tonic as he watched Brady dance up on the stage, sighing softly. He had to wait until midnight- they had agreed that Lucifer wouldn’t give Sam a private dance at the club. For one thing, it was just going to show up in Lucifer’s paycheck anyways. Another thing, they were engaged and all Sam would have to do is ask for a dance, and Lucifer would be all too happy to oblige. Third, they knew how hot Sam got when Lucifer danced, and as much as Lucifer  _ liked  _ getting fucked hard and raw, they couldn’t afford it during work. 

So, Sam had to wait with a throbbing dick.

_ We can do whatever you like. _

Yeah, well, what Sam wanted to do at that moment was to bend Lucifer over the stage and fuck him raw in front of everyone, claiming the sinful angel. But they both knew that while the audience would  _ love  _ it, Crowley would  _ kill  _ them.

So he’d wait, and plot what he was going to do to the Morning Star once he got off work. 

Sam hoped he could make it home. 

 

A knock came at Lucifer’s door as he spun lazily on the pole, waiting for his next client. 

“Come in,” he called. 

The door opened and revealed someone he wasn’t sure he’d ever see outside of the other’s work. 

‘Gabriel?” he asked in disbelief.

“The one and only,” the owner of El Diablo smirked, holding a glass of bourbon and Coke. “Sammy keeps bragging about you, so I figured I’d come and see for myself. Saw your little dance earlier.” 

“How’d you like it?” Lucifer asked, sliding off the pole and walking over to Gabriel. 

“My God, you need to get into porn. You’d make a fortune.” 

“Pretty sure that Sam wouldn’t like that. You know how much of a possessive ass he is,” Lucifer laughed. 

“Don’t I know it, cupcake,” Gabriel chuckled. “But we don’t care that he’s like that, do we? We rather like it when Sam’s possessive.” 

Lucifer nodded with a grin. “Best sex is jealous, possessive sex.”

“I can  _ definitely  _ agree with that. And Samster’s a good Dom. You two should perform for the club sometime. You’d definitely get some attention.”

Lucifer flushed. “Bring it up to Sam, he’s the Dom, not me.”

Gabriel smirked. “I will. Now, you gonna dance for me?” 

“Did you pay for the ability to touch me?” Lucifer asked, picking up his iPod. 

“Nah. Sammy would kill me.” Gabriel sat in the armchair and tucked his hands behind his head. 

Lucifer nodded, humming as he finally picked a song. 

 

_ So hot, out the box, can we pick  up the pace?  _

_ Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained.  _

 

Sam tapped his fingers along the armchair he was comfortably sitting in, waiting for Lucifer’s next set to further contemplate what he was going to do to his blue eyed tease of an angel. 

His eyebrow raised as he cast a glance down the hallway where Lucifer’s private room was- he actually had a view of the door with  _ Morning Star  _ written in black glitter tonight, even admist all of the people- and saw Gabriel coming out of his fiance’s room. Standing up, he brought his whiskey sour with him and walked over to his former submissive. “Hey, Gabe.” 

“Hey there, Sambo,” Gabriel grinned, sitting at the bar and ordering a Sex on the Beach. “How’s your night been going?” 

“Pretty good, contemplating how best to punish a teasing sub,” Sam smirked. “Yours?”

“Fairly good. Listen, Luci’s got some hips on him. If you  _ ever  _ want to get him into porn-” 

“No, Gabe,” Sam laughed. “Luci’s mine. No other man gets to fuck him.”

“As you wish,” the other man shrugged with a grin. “But I’m serious. With the way he dances, I’d love to watch him writhe under someone.” 

“How’s the club doing?” Sam asked, taking a sip of his sour. 

“Pretty good, Michael got a new submissive and Cassie blew four loads all over the stage the other night,” Gabriel reported. “You’d know if you set foot in El Diablo more often than, what, once a month?” 

“Twice,” Sam defended himself. 

“And you haven’t brought Luce in to introduce him as yours. And you’ve been engaged for, what, half a year now?” 

“Yeah, something like that.” Sam shrugged. “I’ll talk to Lucifer about it. In the meantime, I need to figure out how to punish him for being a  _ filthy  _ tease.” 

Gabriel laughed, thanking the bartender before taking a long drink from his glass. “Do you think you’ll make it out of the parking lot?” he asked. 

“God, I hope so,” Sam breathed. 

“Did he prepare for this?” Gabriel asked. 

Sam’s eyes widened. “The little shit.” 

Gabriel raised a brow in question.

“He stashed lube in the glove compartment. Said that his dance would make me bend him over the hood and fuck him,” Sam explained. 

Gabriel threw his head back in a laugh. “Oh my God. Samajam, you  _ really  _ got a fucking tease on your hands.” 

“I now am praying I get home before ravaging him,” Sam grumbled. “He needs a paddling, a good and proper one.” 

Gabriel smirked. “How many more sets does he have?” he asked. 

“Two,” Sam answered immediately. “He’s got a set in five and then he’s the closing act.” 

“Does he use the same song throughout the night?” Gabriel inquired. 

Sam shook his head. “Opening and closing, yes, but he usually does a reprise of a prior song for his middle act.” 

Gabriel chuckled. “Do you know what he’s doing for the next act?” 

Sam shook his head. “Your guess is as good as mine.” 

 

Lucifer slid out of his private room and went backstage to primp before going back onstage. He smiled and laughed at Lilith smacking Brady’s ass hard. “Whoa, now, Lilith,” he teased. 

“Fuck you, Lucifer,” she said.    
“Only if you get my man’s permission first,” he laughed as he opened his locker and slid on his dance collar. 

“What song are you doing?” Brady chuckled, seeing the collar go around his throat. 

Lucifer winked. “You’ll hear. Shortly.” He slid on the black leather bracers around his slender wrists and smirked as he tousled his hair more and added more body glitter to him. Picking up his loose glitter, he added more to it and hair sprayed everything into place. 

“Morning Star! Stage!” Crowley called. 

Lucifer saluted Crowley and walked onstage. He adjusted his flats before nodding at the techie once more. 

The throbbing bass came on as he once again toe walked on stage, keeping his body loose and pliant up until the lyrics started, when he planted his feet. 

 

_ This is not the way into my heart _

_ Into my head, into my brain _

_ Into none of the above.  _

 

His customers cheered as they heard the lyrics of the popular Simon Curtis song, smiling to himself as he remembered the first time he danced for Sam to this song, over a year ago. Sam had propositioned him during that first night, telling him what was going to happen, almost sinking down into subspace entirely until the song ended. 

 

_ We can get a little crazy  _

_ Just for fun, just for fun _

_ Don’t even try to hold back _

_ Just let go _

 

Sam groaned as he heard the song, his dick hardening even more in his slacks as he watched Lucifer perform a favorite of his. There was definitely something about “Flesh” that made both of them turn into hot headed, horny teenagers who was just looking for an orgasmic release. 

_ He’s so getting paddled when we get home, _ Sam thought as he watched Lucifer’s body undulate and throw itself around elegantly. 

 

_ Push up to my body  _

_ Sink your teeth in my flesh _

_ Get undressed _

_ T-taste the flesh _

 

Lucifer was loving this. Every move was flawlessly choreographed, meticulously memorized. He didn’t even need the poles for this routine; it was all on the main floor. The spotlight made him sweat as he exerted himself to the fullest that it could go. Everyone was stuffing bills into his panties and garters, and he idly wondered to himself how many people went to an ATM to get cash. He lowered himself to his knees for the next part.

 

_ Hold my arms above my head  _

_ And push my face into the bed _

_ ‘Cause I’m a screamer, baby _

_ Make me a mute _

 

Hands above head, roll down until head meets the stage floor, roll back up to arch back, bring finger up to his lips, his other hand reaching up to tug on his hair. There were a few catcalls and jeers about how they’d love to do that to him, but Lucifer ignored it. 

 

_ You put your hand upon my neck  _

_ And feel the pulse _

_ BEAT BEAT BEAT BEAT _

_ It’s like a trigger getting ready to shoot.  _

 

Sam readjusted his slacks as he watched Lucifer caress his throat, tapping it before turning it into a finger pistol and shooting up into the air, his hips following. He heard the comments about wanting to be on top of  _ his  _ fiance, but he ignored them. Well, ignored them as much as anyone could when they hear someone talking about fucking  _ their  _ significant other _.  _

To resist the urge to stand up and say, “that’s  _ my  _ dancer, back the fuck off” and possibly get in a fist fight, he focused on the way the spotlight caught the black metal in each of Lucifer’s nipples as his muscles rippled underneath his skin. 

 

_ I don’t play around that often _

_ But when I do, I’m a freak _

_ So you’d better believe _

_ I like it rough _

 

Lucifer threw himself into a double stag leap, his arms swinging backwards and his head ducked down before he landed and leaped again, this time into a switch leap, which he landed into a roll before going backwards into a fish flop. He took a moment in the music to breathe, needing to regain his circular breathing habit before springing back into action. 

This, this is what he lived for. The stage, the lights, the music, the movements. Everything. This is why he danced, why he  _ continued  _ to dance even though it probably wasn’t the healthiest thing for him. But he didn’t care. Dancing was a part of his soul. 

And if he got to tease his lover while doing so? Well, that was all the better. 

 

_ Hold me down _

_ And make me scream _

_ Lay me on the floor _

_ Turn me on  _

_ And take me out _

_ Make me beg for MORE _

 

“Oh, I’ll be making you beg for more, I can promise that,” Sam murmured darkly, readjusting once again. He didn’t bother trying to will down his boner, knowing that Lucifer was going to make it hard when he came back on for his encore. He took a drink of his second whiskey sour before sipping on a bottle of water that he had bought right before Lucifer’s second set. 

He was really hoping he could make it out of the parking lot, if only to see his pendant on Lucifer’s neck and hearing him beg for more, for permission, for  _ him.  _

It was definitely going to be a long night for the both of them. 

 

_ Hold me up against the wall _

_ Give it til I beg, give me some more _

_ Make me bleed, I like it rough _

_ Like it rough, rough, rough! _

_ Push up to my body  _

_ And sink your teeth in my flesh _

 

Lucifer finished his set with a ragged groan and a vicious smile. Blowing kisses to his adoring fans, he slinked backstage and snagged his water bottle, emptying half of it before taking a deep breath, smiling. 

Brady smirked, giving him a playful once over. “Teaching suits you,” he commented. 

“And being back where you belong suits you,” Lucifer returned. 

Brady chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I’m really glad you persuaded me to take ballet back up again. My kid sister adores you as a teacher. It’s always ‘Luci said this’ or ‘Brady, tha’s not how you do first, at least tha’s what Luci says’.” He shook his head and smiled. “But at least it’s dancing.”

“That it is,” Lucifer agreed. 

“How’s your ankle?” Brady asked. 

“Twinging, but I think it’s just protesting the little stretch time it got before I did the flip,” Lucifer shrugged. “Pass me the ibuprofen?” 

Brady tossed it to him before smoothing out his own hair. “See you later?” 

“Yeah, I’m gonna stretch and try to squeeze another private dance or two in before the finale,” Lucifer admitted. “Later.” 

 

Sam sighed with discomfort and naughty thoughts in his head and he drank his whiskey sour, waiting for Lucifer to come back onstage for the finale. He slid off his suit jacket and gave a nod to Gabriel as his ex boyfriend left. Gabriel winked and did a few pelvic thrusts and Sam sighed, unable to not smile, waving him away. The other man left and Sam refocused his gaze upon the stage, smiling darkly. 

 

Lucifer headed back onstage, grabbing the microphone from the techie. “GOOOD NIGHT, SINNERS!” he greeted the crowd. “Thank you  _ all  _ for coming out and seeing us dance tonight, we oh so very much appreciate it. Private dances go until two, last call is at one thirty. Remember, starting Monday, you will be needing your I.D. to purchase any drinks in the club. Mr. Crowley also wants to remind you that touching the dancers during their dances on stage, beyond putting money in our clothes, is forbidden. If you want to touch, there’s a private dance for that, talk to him for details. Now, don’t forget to  _ keep sinning _ .” Handing the techie the microphone, he jogged back to the wings, waiting for “If You Seek Amy” to start playing again. 

 

Sam reached into his suit jacket pocket for a cigar and lighter. Tugging the ashtray closer to him, he lit it and blew out a smoke ring as Lucifer did his cartwheel and flip. Two could play the teasing game, but he wondered if Lucifer would take the bait. 

 

Lucifer watched Sam pull out one of his cigars and his eyes narrowed. Sam didn’t smoke cigars often, which might be a good thing. Sam’s lips around a cigar, his elegant fingers curled around the dark brown stogie. . . The way he simply breathes out the smoke, or lets it waterfall from his nose. . . Lucifer could write a fucking sonnet on how  _ beautiful  _ Sam looked smoking a cigar. 

_ Two can play this game _ , he thought as he danced, using the bright cherry of the smoke of Sam’s cigar as a spotter to do the series of turns that he needed to do. 

_ Fuck this man,  _ he thought, posing to regain balance, smirking to himself.  _ Fuck this man and his beauty when he’s indulging in a ‘man of leisure’ vibe. I love him.  _

When he slid off of the stage to make his way towards Sam, he had an idea. 

“Your significant other still hasn’t returned?” he purred as he rocked his hips into Sam’s. 

Sam took a drag of his cigar and blew a smoke ring out to the side of Lucifer’s face. “Nah, I think he left me for the night. He’s an evasive little fucker.” 

Lucifer chuckled darkly. “Leaving you all alone, open for temptation.”

“Have you come to tempt me, Morning Star?” Sam smirked. 

“Oh, in ways you can’t even  _ begin  _ to comprehend.” Lucifer rolled his hips down again, repressing a moan at feeling Sam’s hard length between his legs. “Or maybe you can, big boy.”

Sam quirked an eyebrow. 

Lucifer plucked the cigar out of Sam’s fingers, ashed it, and slid it between his lips, pale pink opening and giving it a firm suck. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he inhaled, then swallowed the smoke down into his lungs. 

Sam’s eyes widened, then grew hooded, calculating. 

Lucifer placed the cigar back in Sam’s hand neatly and slid off, blowing out a tiny “O” of blue grey from his mouth. Leaning in, he whispered in Sam’s ear “That’s not the only thing I’ll be swallowing tonight.” 

Sam growled, then gasped as Lucifer reached in between them and squeezed Sam  _ hard  _ and slid off his lap. With a lascivious smirk and a sultry wink, Lucifer moved away from Sam and returned to the stage. 

 

Sam sat there shell shocked for a moment before giving a long, low growl. 

_ Fucking tease. I’m going to paddle him so good tonight. He’s getting fucked raw. His entire body is going to be sore. I am pinning him to the fucking bed and fucking claiming him. He wants to swallow my dick? He’s going to fucking swallow my dick.  _

He took a deep breath and let it out, relaxing as he did so. 

_ He’s a fucking tease.  _ He huffed to himself, taking another drag of his cigar.  _ But that’s why I love him.  _

Lucifer finished his set with a sensual pose, and the entire club stood up to applaud his angel, and he felt a swell of pride tear at his chest. His angel was the sexiest dancer in the club, and Lucifer was all  _ his.  _ This made the possessive beast inside the prosecutor purr with that knowledge. 

He sat there for a few minutes after Lucifer left the stage, smoking his cigar and talking to a few patrons about the show (all of them  _ glowing  _ about Lucifer’s two songs, one of them mentioning that he should get a raise) before excusing himself. Putting his cigar out, he picked up his jacket and headed out to the employee entrance and their car to wait for Lucifer. 

 

Lucifer headed backstage and opened his locker, grinning. 

“Going to go home?” Lilith asked as she leaned against her own locker, watching Lucifer. 

“Going to go home and get  _ fucked, _ ” Lucifer amended, grinning as he slid on his jeans. “If my man even makes it out of the parking lot.” 

“Woods, back right corner, near the Autozone,” Lilith said immediately. “It’s dark, secluded, and there’s trees.” 

Lucifer raised a brow. “Personal experience?” he asked archly. 

“You’re not the only horny person working here,” Lilith snorted. “Yeah. Me and Ruby sneak out there on breaks Mondays through Thursdays for quickies.” 

Lucifer smirked. “I knew that the two of you were fucking,” he teased. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Lilith muttered. 

“How long now?” Lucifer asked, buttoning his jeans. 

Lilith snorted. “Three years.” 

“Seriously?” Lucifer laughed. “Although I should’ve guessed at her birthday party last year, when you gave her a strap on and the two of you shared this  _ look. _ ” 

Lilith laughed, blushing a little. “Yeah, we both knew you suspected. Your gaydar’s not as broken as Brady or Stephen’s.” 

“Lilith.  _ I am gay. _ I  _ have  _ been gay for a long time now. Since birth. If my gaydar’s fucked over, I’m not allowed to  _ be  _ as gay as I am.” 

Lilith laughed and reached around to smack Lucifer’s ass. He barely flinched- Sam’s smacks, even when they were light, were still heavy handed. “Get out there to your man,” she scolded. “Go get fucked. I know I am.” 

Lucifer chuckled and kissed Lilith’s cheek. “Thanks hon.”

“Where’s your shirt?” she called after him as he began to walk away. 

“In the car!” he called back, clocking out and walking by her again. “Remember, day job got in the way.” 

“Right.” 

Lucifer smacked her ass as he passed her. 

“GODDAMMIT LUCIFER THAT FUCKING  _ HURT!! _ ’ 

He ducked his head back in from the employee entrance with a smug grin. “But you liked it,” he teased. 

“You’re a child,” she grumbled. 

“So are you, when you get right down to it,” he said, winking. 

“Go get fucked!” Lilith waved him away. 

Lucifer laughed as he walked out and over to Sam’s car, sliding into the passenger seat and beaming at his fiance. “Ready to go?” he asked pleasantly, as if he hadn’t spent his entire shift teasing the ever living daylights out of Sam. 

Sam growled in response.    
“Are we going to make it home, Sir?” Lucifer hummed innocently. “Or do you need me to suck you down on the way home so you’d at least have a tiny bit of relief before you make me pay for all the hell I just put you through?” 

Sam’s knuckles whitened against the steering wheel and he jammed the gear shift into reverse. His jaw clenched and Lucifer smirked to himself. 

“You are a fucking tease,” Sam growled. 

“I know, it’s a problem.” Lucifer murmured in a soft, silky voice. “And what, exactly, are you going to do about it?” 

Sam slammed on the brakes,  and reached across the center console to grab Lucifer’s hair and drag him into a rough, biting kiss, and the dancer  _ melted  _ from the rough, hard dominance that Sam was displaying. 

“Find me a place to park.” Sam commanded. 

“Woods over by Autozone,” Lucifer whispered. 

“Who is that addressed to?” 

“Sir.” 

“Use my title, angel.” 

“Yes, Sir.”

Sam sped through the parking lot and over to where Lucifer had said. Killing the engine, he got out of the car and marched around the front of the car to Lucifer’s door. He jerked it open and grabbed Lucifer’s bicep and bodily pulled the dancer out.

Lucifer gasped as he was pressed up against the prosecutor, his blue grey eyes widening in surprise and arousal, his pupils starting to overwhelm his irises. 

“You’re in trouble, angel,” Sam growled. “But I can’t wait until we get home. I’m having you  _ now. _ Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer whimpered. 

“Good.” Sam threw open the glove box and grabbed the lube before dragging Lucifer to the front of the car. He turned his fiance around and pushed his front down onto the hood of the car tightly. 

Lucifer mewled and squirmed. 

“Don’t. Move.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Lucifer heard the whizz of Sam’s belt sliding off of his slacks and his mouth went dry. He groaned and rutted against the grill, getting friction on his cock from his jeans and panties as Sam took his hands and tied them back with his belt. 

“What did I tell you, Morning Star?” Sam asked harshly. 

“Don’t move, Sir,” Lucifer whined. 

“Then why the Hell are you rutting against the car like a naughty slut?” Sam crooned. 

“Feels so good, Sir,” Lucifer whimpered. 

“Oh I’m sure it does, my little angelic slut,” Sam chuckled. “But I don’t want you to move that sinful body, alright? Don’t move, or you get five extra smacks tonight for each time I have to tell you to not move. Is that understood?” 

“Yes Sir,” Lucifer breathed. 

“Good angel.” Sam rewarded him with a kiss to the back of the neck. 

Lucifer melted into the hood and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. 

“That’s it, baby,” Sam whispered, reaching around his front and undoing Lucifer’s jeans and sliding them off of his hips. “Just relax into this, don’t think about moving. Okay?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer moaned. 

“Good boy.” Sam slid Lucifer’s panties off and undid his own slacks and pulling out his long, hard cock through his boxers. “How prepared are you?” 

“Three of my own fingers, Sir,” Lucifer whined, resisting the urge to rock back into the flesh of his Dom’s length. “Kept myself open until work, just for you.” 

“So I’ll just lube you up, lube myself up, and just fuck you,” Sam purred. “Excellent. And you’re not going to move, are you?” He nudged Lucifer’s legs open more, opening up the bottle of lube. 

“No, Sir, I’ll behave,” Lucifer promised. 

“Such a good little tease,” Sam cooed,smearing lube covered fingers over Lucifer’s open hole, relishing in the whimpers and whines from his delicious and teasing sub underneath of him. “Good boy, not moving.” He quickly slicked himself up and aimed for Lucifer’s hole. “Ready for my dick, angel?” 

“Yes, Sir, please, want your cock,” Lucifer whimpered. “Need your cock, please, Sir, please!” 

Sam slid into Lucifer with a strong, powerful thrust.  

Lucifer cried out loudly, throwing his head back as Sam grabbed hold of his hair. 

“Quiet, or I’ll gag you,” Sam threatened and Lucifer whimpered. “What, do you want to be gagged?” 

“Need it, please, Sir,” Lucifer begged. He couldn’t remain quiet. Not if his life depended on it. 

“Open,” Sam commanded and Lucifer did as he was told before Sam’s tie was inserted roughly into his mouth. He gave a quiet moan around the cotton and Sam smirked. 

“Such a pretty angel on my cock,” he cooed. “Want me to fuck you?” 

Lucifer nodded his head rapidly. 

Sam pressed the palm of his left hand down between Lucifer’s strong shoulders, using the right hand to keep his hips steady as he began pounding into him hard and fast, not giving Lucifer time to adjust or even really comprehend their hips slapping together over and over again. 

Not that Lucifer could anyways. He was gone, down deep in his subspace and it wasn’t going to take long for him to start whimpering around the gag to beg for release. Sam’s Prince Albert slid messily over his prostate repeatedly, the long glide of his thrusts massaging and soothing away any sting to the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Sam wasn’t going to last long either. After a couple minutes of thrusting, he leaned in to whisper in Lucifer’s ear. “Is my little tease needing to cum? Needing to squeeze his tight, naughty hole around my dick and cover our car in your release?” 

Lucifer whined around his make shift gag and nodded his head rapidly. 

“Then cum for me, my angel,” Sam whispered lovingly, kissing his pulse. 

Lucifer came on command, crying out into the gag as he painted the silver car white, black roses blooming behind his squeezed shut eyes. 

Sam lasted two more thrusts before cumming deep inside of Lucifer, groaning in his ear. 

Lucifer melted completely into the car, shaking slightly. 

“Shh, angel,” Sam whispered. He gently tucked Lucifer back into his jeans and panties after tucking himself back in. He undid the leather belt around the dancer’s wrists and removed his tie from Lucifer’s drooling mouth. 

Lucifer slumped more against the car and Sam smiled softly. Taking off his jacket, he wrapped Lucifer up in it and tucked him into their vehicle on the passenger side. Thankful that he had removed the center console, he slid into the driver’s side and started up the car after guiding Lucifer’s head down to his lap. “There we go, angel, good job,” he whispered. He put on Lucifer’s favorite Mozart symphony and began driving home. One hand was on the wheel, the other smoothing his dancer’s hair down. He spoke softly, soothingly, praising Lucifer for taking Sam like he did, and how he was precious and loved. 

Lucifer started surfacing just as Sam pulled into the parking lot. “Mmmm?” he hummed with a confused look. 

“Shh, angel,” Sam soothed, leaning down to kiss his temple as they pulled into their usual parking spot. “We’re home.” 

“Oh?” Lucifer mumbled. 

Sam chuckled and nodded. “Yes, we’re home. And we’ll get water and cuddle for a long time,” he promised. “Such a good angel.” 

Lucifer gave a sleepy smile and was asleep before they even reached the elevator, safe, warm, and wanted in the man he loved’s arms. When he would wake, Sam would coax him to drink water and feed him chocolate, murmur declarations of love as Lucifer continued to surface and be an absolute sweetheart to his Dom. Unconsciously, he burrowed his face deeper into Sam’s neck. 

Sam smiled and kissed his sub’s forehead, glad that he had this gorgeous man in his arms, in his bed, and in his heart. 

“I love you,” he whispered tenderly as the elevator arrived on their floor. 

Lucifer snuffled sleepily and turned his body more into him. 

Sam will let his angel sleep for now, let him catch some rest. It had been a long day for his bringer of light, and he wanted to take care of Lucifer like no one ever has, and no one ever will. 

He gently laid Lucifer on the couch and Asgard immediately jumped onto his fiance’s chest, purring and tucking Lucifer into the blanket Sam had wrapped around him. The engagement ring slid off his finger and went onto Lucifer’s. 

Lucifer stirred and smiled sleepily up at Sam. 

“Hey there, blue eyes,” Sam whispered. 

“Love you too,” Lucifer whispered before falling back asleep. 

“Poor angel, worked hard today,” Sam murmured. He moved away from him, going to cook their dinner to feed his husband to be and letting him get some much needed sleep.

Lucifer curled up and sighed contently, dreaming sweet, yet naughty dreams. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
